Post Day 4
by AlmeidasGirl
Summary: A TonyMichelle story about the day after day 4


Chapter 1 – I owe that to her 

"And you are sure you don't want to take the job I offered you?" Bill Buchanan leaned back in the comfortable leather seat behind Erin Driscoll's desk.

"I am" Tony stood in front of him, handing him the gun and the ID-card he'd gotten on a provisional basis.

"That is a major loss because you have been a real asset today" Bill stood up and extended a hand.

"Thanks" Tony shook it slowly.

"Alright, you should go home and get some sleep. Michelle's probably finished too" Bill said.

Tony nodded in return and went out.

While walking downstairs he glanced around the main floor and suddenly the time when he had been Director of CTU seemed decades away.

Once downstairs, he turned and went over to the situation room where Michelle was bringing the next shift up to speed. As he leaned against a desk, he noticed that Michelle was still the tough and composed woman she had been when she had walked into CTU yesterday and yet she seemed different, she seemed to be more relaxed.

As he watched her he remembered what he'd said to her earlier. He wanted her to leave her job, the only thing she had ever done. Even though he could live without this job he was beginning to doubt that she could. Of course he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her but what if she wouldn't be happy without this?

But this job had broken them apart once and he was not willing to let that happen again and yet somehow it was ironic because this same job had brought them back together.

And then there was Jack. He was _dead_ now, because of this job. Tony still couldn't believe that Jack was gone. Even though he knew that Jack wasn't dead the chance of seeing him again was unlikely.

"Hey" Michelle walked out of the situation room.

"So…you ready to get outta here?" he looked at her with expectant eyes taking her hand.

"Yeah" she answered but then her glance fell. "Uh … give me a minute" she smiled at him and then walked over to Edgar's desk where Bill was talking to him.

Tony's glance followed her and then he saw Chloe standing at her desk typing.

"Hey…Chloe? Could I talk to you for a sec?" he didn't waited for an answer and continued, "Are you going home?"

"Yeah. Everything's done if that is what you wanted to know."

"Thank you, for everything."

Chloe nodded and then lowered her voice and leaned a bit forward. "Do you think he'll make it?"

"It's him Chloe. He'll probably lay on the beach by tomorrow. Getting a sunburn" he grinned.

"Bill? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Michelle said as she approached Bill and Edgar.

"Sure …Edgar? Would you mind?", he gave him a piercing look.

"Actually, yes. I need to do this for Division."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute. Copy the disc" Bill said then looked at Michelle as he motioned over to an empty desk.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I brought the next shift up to speed" she stated.

"Then what are you still doing here? Go home."

"Okay" she said hesitating.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Division" he said as he turned to leave.

"Bill?" Michelle said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you earlier that I want to leave this here?"

His eyes widened. "Michelle…you are tired and exhausted maybe you should sleep on it!"

"No, Bill. I am serious about this" she smiled brightly looking over to Tony.

"I see" he sighed. "I'm heading over to Division in a few minutes anyway. I could take a look at your overtime and vacation and then we might advance your leave."

"Okay" she was stunned. "Why are you doing this?"

"To be honest, I always liked you much more than I've admitted but after I saw you with Tony I recognized that he is the only thing that makes you happy, Michelle. And I can tell you, I've never seen you this happy in the whole time we worked together. So just go and be happy. You deserve that."

She stepped nearer and they embraced.

"You need to come over to Division on Monday so we can settle everything. But promise me you'll sleep on it."

"Sure" she went over to the door, then turned around and smiled. "Thank you so much, Bill."

As Michelle walked downstairs, she saw Tony shaking hands with Curtis and went over to them.

"Hey" she said.

"Alright, I need to write this report yet. So bye you guys" Curtis said and went to his desk.

"Let's go" Tony took her hand and then the both went to the parking lot.

As they arrived at Michelle's SUV Tony's glance felt to the left side, a few parked cars away to his blue jeep Cherokee.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" he turned back to her.

"Everything's okay?"

"Uh…yeah" he went over to her and put his arms around her, looking directly in her eyes. "There's something I need to do."

She understood and nodded in response, but there was still a glimpse of worry in her eyes.

"What is it?" he pulled her tighter.

"Nothing" she broke the eye contact.

"Michelle."

"I just…I am scared that if you leave me now I won't see you again" she gave him an uneasy look as a tear ran down her face.

"Sweetheart" He wiped the tear away. "I promise you I won't go away. I love you so much and I really can't imagine being another second without you. But I owe it to her to tell her."

"Okay" she barely spoke audibly.

They broke apart and he turned to go but suddenly he felt Michelle's hand grabbing his arm, pulling him back.

"Here. Take this" she gave him a key.

"Are you sure?", he took it already knowing that this was the key to "their" house.

"Absolutely!" she smiled brightly.

He gave her a slight kiss on her forehead and then went over to his jeep.

Michelle watched him until he vanished. Then she got in her car, turned the ignition and left the parking lot heading home, back to their home. She still couldn't believe that this was really happening. But there was this small voice deep inside her that kept telling her that he might not come back home. That he won't come back to her.

A tear ran down her face. How could they just start all over again, leaving the past behind? But on the other hand how could she live a life without him again? The last six months she had but to be honest that hasn't been a life she wanted to live, a life full of agony.

When she arrived at the house she parked the car in the driveway. She unlocked the door and went inside the dark house she'd left about 24 hours ago. It was strange how a simple day could change everything in your life. She placed her bag on the kitchen table and went over to the living room where she closed the curtains. Sitting down on the couch she took off her heels and started to rub her hurting ankles.

Then she glanced at the clock next to her. How long would he need to get his belongings and end this thing with that girl?

When she answered the phone call earlier at CTU and learned that Tony was living with someone else, she had realized that she still cared, still loved her ex-husband and that she didn't wanted to spend the rest of her life without him. He told her that he hated being without her and she had agreed to leave CTU with him. Then he was kidnapped and when that car exploded, she had thought she'd lost him forever. Those 20 minutes had been the most dreadful minutes of her life.

She took out her blazer and laid down on the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees. A wave of sleep rushed through her body and she closed her eyes and started to doze off. Just seconds later she was asleep.

Chapter 2 – Thank you 

Tony turned onto the street he'd lived in the last couple of months … with Jen. He spotted Jen's car in the driveway.

After getting out of the car he went to the door where he remained a second to clear his head and to take a deep breath. He opened the door and his glance felt on the television in front of him, where a woman just told the audience about unconfirmed information about President Keeler's death. Then he spotted Jen sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"Hey" he closed the door and went over to her. "Jen…uh…I need to talk to you."

But Jen didn't reacted, still focusing on the screen. He hesitated a moment then went around the couch and stepped between Jen and the television. Jen closed her eyes and then stood up and went over to the kitchen.

"Jen…c'mon" he said trying to remain polite.

"You wanna talk? Then talk!" she said pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was very stoic.

"What is your problem?" he said sounding harsher that he'd intended.

She turned around looking at him in disbelief.

"My problem is that my boyfriend treats me like garbage" she yelled at him.

"What?"

"I mean I called you earlier 'cuz I was worried and I didn't know where the hell you were. And the next thing I know, your ex-wife is telling me that you are back at work for CTU. Then you tell me that you don't have any time to talk and hang up on me."

"Jen…I tried to explain that they needed me there because of what was happening."

"You told me you'd never work for them again."

"I did but …"

"But what? You're telling me that you going back to CTU?"

"No."

"Good. Is that everything? I want to watch this" she said sitting down on the couch.

"Actually there is something else" he followed her.

"What?"

"It's about me and Michelle."

"Oh my god. Are you really telling me that you're going back to her? After everything she did?"

"It's not that simple, Jen" he said looking down on the ground.

"It is. Face it Tony! You saved her life and she repaid you by leaving you?"

"You know that wasn't the reason."

"The last six months you kept telling me that it was her fault that you became such a mess."

"I know, but I was wrong."

"So…and now you're running back to her like a little homeless puppy?" she shook her head in utter disbelief.

"Jen…I…"

"What?" She cut him off. "It's true. And anyway who do you think you are? I mean if it wasn't for me you would still be hanging out in bars pouring yourself one beer after another."

"And I can't thank you enough for your help, but…"

"But now you don't need me anymore. You know what? That's okay. Just get your stuff and leave" she gave him a weird smile and turned back to the television.

"Jen" he tried.

"Please!" her voice chocked and she took a deep breath.

Tony hesitated a moment then decided to let her calm down and went to the bedroom to get his stuff.

Ten minutes later he had packed everything together in two bags and two cartons. He carried it in his jeep and then went back inside having another try to talk to Jen.

"Jen?" he started.

"What?" she didn't turn so he had to walk around the couch and standing next to her.

"I don't want it to end like this."

"That's your problem, I don't care. We are done here just get the hell outta here."

As she saw his worried look she added, "Hey, I'm fine alright? So stop patronizing me by telling me that you want us to be friends, okay? Just promise me something."

He nodded in response.

"Don't even think of coming' back when she dumps you again" she looked directly at him her eyes full of anger.

"Alright" he hesitated.

"Get out!" she yelled throwing the mug on the table. "Fuck" she added, picking up the pieces of the broken mug.

Tony sighed then laid down the keys and went to the door, went out but before closing the door he turned and said. "Thank you, Jen. Bye."

"Fuck off!" she almost cried out throwing the keys at the wall next to him, but he'd already closed the door.

The last thing she heard was the engine of the jeep as the sound slowly faded away.

Tony took one last look at the house he'd lived in the last few months and then he headed toward the woman he'd never stopped loving and would spend the rest of his life with.

Chapter 3 – I've waited so long for this 

Tony parked his car directly behind Michelle's SUV in the driveway, and was wondering what else she'd changed in her life. She had sold her old car and got rid of her curls, the curls he'd always loved so much. But as he unlocked the door and entered the house everything seemed unchanged at first glance, except the photos on the cupboard that had vanished with him. As he looked around the kitchen, something caught his eye. In the middle of the kitchen table next to Michelle's purse was something he couldn't believe he was seeing. The mug, his CUBS mug, was sitting there as if it that had been the most normal thing in the world. This was one of two mugs he had bought in Chicago about ten years ago and he had thought he'd lost this one, but obviously he hadn't. Michelle had kept it.

A loud yell brought him back to reality and he turned around, seeing Michelle lying on the couch in the living room, crying hard. He went over sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"What happened?", he asked worried.

"Tony…oh my god" she laid her head on his chest.

"Shhh."

"Tony…" her voice chocked when she continued. "It was horrible. I saw you dying and I couldn't do anything to help you."

"It's okay. I'm here" he stroked her head.

"But it seemed so real."

He took her face into his hands and their eyes locked. "Michelle, It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I won't" he pulled her tighter and started to rock her gently.

After she had calmed down, he picked her up and carried her over to the bedroom where he carefully laid her down on the bed.

"Tony?" she whispered.

"It's okay. I'm just going to get you something more comfortable to sleep in" he smiled at her.

There it was, the smile that she had missed so much and that still send shivers through her body. She took a deep breath and then went over to him.

"Here's a t-shirt and a…" he was cut off by her starting to slightly kiss his neck.

He groaned loudly because that was his one weak spot and she was well aware of that. When she stopped, he turned around, his face now just inches away from hers. They remained in that position for just a moment then she started to kiss him passionately. Tony slipped his hand under her blouse and his fingers roamed over the warm skin of her back causing another shiver to rush down her spine. She took a step back not breaking eye contact but just long enough to get rid of their clothes. Then he took her hand and they got into the bed, pulling the sheets over their bodies. She turned her body around so her mouth was just an inch away from his neck. He could feel her warm breath covering his neck and it send chills through him.

"I have waited so long for this" she whispered in his ear.

He stopped kissing her ear and said, "Aren't you tired?"

"Not anymore" she grinned and then continued to kiss him even more passionate.

Even though they were tired they couldn't resist the passion that had grown since they had seen each other yesterday. It had been so long since they'd felt such a tension and neither of them was willing to fight it.

They felt asleep in a tight embrace. He'd wrapped his arms around her and her head was resting on his chest.

Chapter 4 – We did what we thought was right 

When Michelle awoke the sun was still shining and the last soft rays sifted through the curtains and filtered across the bed. She was still in the same position she'd fallen asleep, resting on his chest. How she'd missed this, lying there listening to the constant beat of his heart like there was nothing else.

The last six months she'd slept alone in this huge bed. She had coiled up on one side of the bed and didn't move an inch while crying herself to sleep.

The first month after Tony'd moved out she'd been a real mess but she had remained composed and strong for everyone so that no one would notice how bad she felt, how broken she was inside. She'd cried herself to sleep every night. She would get up at 6 in the morning and divide completely into work so she wouldn't have to think about Tony. She would come home near midnight, not able to do anything but sleep.

She lifted her head and watched Tony for a few minutes. He seemed so happy and satisfied. The last time she'd seen him he had been a broken man, changed through months spend in prison and too much alcohol. But when she saw him at CTU yesterday she could not believe her eyes because he now seemed to be the old Tony. At first she could not admit to herself that she was falling in love with him again. But during the day she had recognized that she had never stopped loving him, not even after prison.

Suddenly she realized that she was smiling like she hadn't in months. This would work out. It had to because she couldn't go through that again. She was sick of crying and sick of being unhappy.

"Hey" Tony opened his eyes and cut off her thoughts.

"Hey yourself" she teased.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"7.30" she said taking a look at the clock on the wall.

He nodded and then took her hand, kissing it slightly. "I forgot that this bed was so comfortable."

"So you slept well?" she questioned.

"I would have had a good sleep on the street as long as you were there" he grinned.

"When would you do that?"

"When you got sick of me" he suggested smiling.

"Never" she leaned over and started to kiss him.

He pulled her over until she was lying on top of him. He moved his hand over her back. Her stomach started to rumble he broke the kiss.

"I think you should get something to eat" he grinned sheepishly.

"Do you want me to make something?"

"Hell no. Don't you think we had enough disasters for this week?", he gave her a horrified look.

"Alright" she said then got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom. "Then you gonna make dinner and I am gonna take a shower."

"Deal" he got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen.

Tony opened the refrigerator and took out tomatoes, cheese and a few eggs. He'd decided to make a tomato soup, the one he'd made Michelle when she'd been ill. He put the tomatoes in the mixer and added fresh herbals. Ten minutes later he'd finished the soup and placed some bread on the table that was out on the porch. He came back into the kitchen and turned off the stove and decided to take a shower too.

Michelle was standing in front of the mirror. Her wet hair had turned slightly curly again and she passed her fingers through it.

"I've always loved your curls" Tony approached her from behind and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.

"I know" she leaned back against him.

"But I kinda started loving your straight hair too" he wrapped his arms around her started to kiss her neck.

She turned around when they broke apart and locked eyes with his.

"I missed you so much!" a single tear ran down her cheek.

He kissed the spot where the tear stopped on her cheek and smiled at her. "You'll never have to miss me again" he whispered and gave her a long kiss.

"So, Mr. Almeida. What about the dinner?" she asked smiling after they'd separated.

"Uh…I thought I could take a shower and afterwards we can have a delicious meal on the porch."

"Delicious? We'll see" she grinned, then went to put on some clothes.

She put on black wool pants, a green shirt and sneakers. Then she put her hair up with a ribbon and headed to the kitchen.

Michelle could smell the tomato and the basil coming from the kitchen as her glance fell on Tony's bags and the two cartons he'd placed next to the counter. Instead of going to the kitchen, she went over and grabbed the bags and took them into the bedroom. Michelle opened the closet and pushed her clothes to the left side. She took some hangers and began to hand Tony's clothes up.

Tony turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. When he stepped on the cold tiles the pain flushed through his foot. The paramedic who had given him the bandage said he should go and see a doctor right away but after what had happened with Jack he'd forgot about it. He went over to the medicine cabinet and took out a new bandage and wrapped it around his foot. He would go to the doctor first thing in the morning.

Michelle was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through her letters, as Tony entered still wearing a towel.

"Where are my bags?", he asked surprised when he saw his cartons.

"Why?" she grinned.

"Because I don't have any clothes!" he said and Michelle lifted her head and saw him standing in the kitchen half-naked.

"I don't think there is a need to put in clothes" she teased.

"If you don't tell me where you've put my clothes I will eat the soup all alone and you will have to starve."

"Okay, okay" she raised her hands in the air and went back in the bedroom followed by Tony.

She opened the wardrobe. "Here they are."

"What…?", he was stunned.

"I thought they would fit better in here than in the kitchen" she shrugged.

"Are you serious?"

She didn't answered, but kissed him in response.

Ten minutes later they sat on the porch, enjoying the sunset and Tony's tomato soup.

"That was delicious!" she said putting the last spoon full of soup in her mouth.

"I told you it would be" he said coming out from the kitchen carrying a pot of tea and two mugs.

He placed the pot in the middle of the table and then put the mugs down right in front of her.

"So…what's that supposed to mean?", he pointed at one of the mugs, his CUPS mug.

She starred at the mug.

"You hated this mug."

"I did and I still do, but it reminded me of you" she gave him an embarrassed look.

"But I thought the last thing you wanted was to be reminded … I mean at least you got rid of your curls and the photos and probably everything that has something to do with me."

"Yeah … but somehow I couldn't force myself to throw this away…maybe I just didn't wanted to forget you.", she stroked over the CUPS® emblem.

"What went wrong with us, Tony?", she finally asked looking directly in his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm just so sorry for everything."

"No, Tony. I wanted you to go. You don't have…".

"Sweetheart…it's okay. I really can understand that you wanted me to go. I was angry at everyone when I came out of prison and then there were all those nights I spent at bars leaving you all alone. I'd rather drink a beer than to be with my wife."

She stared at nothing in particular. "That wasn't the only reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you remember the day, it was two weeks before you moved out. We had this fight about the job you'd lost that day. I told you that you might have to stop the drinking to keep a job and you told me that if it weren't for me you'd still have the job at CTU. And…" her voice chocked and she continued whispering. "But the worst thing was, that you weren't drunken, you knew what you said."

She tried to fight back the tears but they just flow down like a torrent and added, "You made me feel like you regretted that you've saved my life by putting me above national security. And I felt like you didn't love me anymore" she took a deep breath. "That's why I wanted you to go."

That tore his heart into a million tiny pieces. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and stared at her in utter shock.

"Michelle … I … I don't know what to say.", he finally said.

She broke the eye contact and wiped away her tears.

"Oh god", he closed his eyes for a moment. "Listen Michelle. There is no excuse that I gave you the feeling that I regretted what I did and I can't tell you how sorry I am that you thought I didn't love you anymore. All I can tell you is that I did loved you, I still do and most important I never stopped loving you. Geez…I can't believe I really said that … but I love you baby and I promise you I don't regret what I did to safe your life not one single bit."

Michelle was still staring into the void.

"You must hate me."

"No" she lifted her head and took his hand, looking directly into his eyes. "I really don't, Tony. When you said that, everything broke down but I never hated you. I mean you were right, because if it wasn't for me …"

"Baby" he cut her off. "You did nothing wrong. Don't even think of that. Alright?"

She nodded slowly and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much, Michelle. And I will never, never hurt you again."

She started to smile and stopped crying, "Then promise me to get rid of the mugs."

He laughed out loud, smiling brightly putting his arms around her shoulder. "Never!"

Michelle sat down on his lap, "Tony?"

"Yeah?" he stroked over her wet hair.

" I never wanted to move on."

"Me neither."

She turned around so she could look in his eyes, "Then why did we waste 6 months being apart? I mean I hated it because I missed you so much and all that time I tried to deny that I still loved you. And for what? Crying the hell out of my eyes every night?"

"Hey …we did what we thought was right and even if it wasn't it is over now. And I don't see any good reason to keep talking about it. We are here right now and we made mistakes but it's done."

"Yeah. You're right" she answered, smiling.

"Good" he kissed her on top of her head and leaned back.

**Chapter 5 – Don't you think she should know the truth?**

After the sun had vanished behind the mountains, they cleaned up everything in the kitchen.

"And now?", Michelle put a mug on the table.

"I uhm…I need to go see Kim" he closed the dishwasher.

"You want to do this today?"

"I promised Jack."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That her father died today."

"Don't you think she should know the truth?"

"That's not my decision."

Michelle took a deep breath. "Let me come with you."

"That's not necessary."

"It's okay, Tony. I want to. And anyway you promised me to never leave me again" she smiled.

"Thank you.", he embraced her tight.

Ten minutes later they were driving downtown. The sky had turned dark meanwhile sprinkled with stars. Michelle had turned on the radio but turned it off a second later. This just wasn't the right moment for "Walking on sunshine". They arrived at the house and got out of the car, sunken in their own thoughts they went along the path and stopped in front of the door.

"Ready?" he asked.

Michelle nodded shortly, taking his hand into hers, pushing the bell. A soft tone sounded and just a second later they heard someone coming downstairs.

"Did you forget your keys again? I already told you to…", Chase stopped when he recognized the who was standing in front of him.

"Tony? Michelle? Hey!", he gave them a friendly hug, smiling brightly.

"What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

"Can we come in?" Tony smiled.

"Sure" Chase stepped back and closed the door afterwards.

"So how are you doing?", his glance felt on their folded hands. "Are you …?", he pointed at their hands.

" Uh … yeah" Tony said.

"That's great. I'm glad that you…"

"Chase? Is Kim at home?". Michelle said cutting him off.

"No…but she should be at any minute."

"We'd better wait then" Tony sat down on the couch next to him, followed by Michelle and Chase.

"What's going on?"

"Chase…we should …", Tony started.

"No Tony! Tell me what's going on."

Tony sighed then opened his mouth but shut it again when he heard the door popping open.

"I'm home. Sorry for being late. Katherine wanted me to do these …" Kim entered the house and saw Tony and Michelle sitting on her couch talking to Chase.

"Tony!" she walked over to them and gave him a hug, then she turned to Michelle. "Michelle! Oh my god."

"Hey Kim.", Michelle said hugging her.

"What are you doing here?", she smiled brightly sitting down next to Tony.

Tony closed his eyes for a second to take a deep breath then wiped over his forehead and started. "Kim…we are here to … it's about what happened today."

"Okay" she said.

"Alright there is no way to tell you than to just tell you" he almost whispered looking directly into her eyes. "Your dad died today."

"What?" Chase yelled.

"It was an accident at CTU. He was shot" Tony told him.

"An accident?" Kim stared at him.

"I'm sorry Kim" Tony said, taking her hand.

"No! That can't be true. I just talked to him two days ago. And now you're telling me that he was shot? At CTU?" Kim stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes."

"But he didn't worked for CTU anymore" Chase said.

"He was there with Secretary Heller" Michelle said.

Kim was still sitting there staring into the void, crying and not knowing what to say.

"Kim…." Michelle leaned forward and took the other hand.

She pulled her hands back and then stood up and hesitated a moment.

"Kim?" Chase stood up looking worried.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't … I can't" she turned and ran out.

Chase wanted to follow her as Tony grabbed his arm and said, "Chase, let me go."

Chase nodded and watched him follow Kim.

"Chase? You okay?" Michelle went over to him putting her hand on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I just don't understand this."

"Me neither."

He turned back to her with a determined look. "How do you know about what happened at CTU?"

"Tony and I worked at CTU yesterday

"

"What? I mean Tony doesn't even work for the government anymore."

"Tony helped Jack earlier and because of some incidents he worked for CTU on a provisional basis."

"And you? I thought you work at homeland security."

"I did but I'm working at Divison for a few months now and I was needed at CTU yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Chase I can't tell you anything specific. You know the drill."

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Kim! Stop!" Tony caught her a few meters away from the house in the middle of the street.

She turned around still crying. "How could you let that happen Tony?" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Kim, there was nothing I could do" he stopped in front of her.

"No…I don't believe this" she shook her head slowly.

Tony put his arms around her shoulder, rocking her. "It's okay" he stroked over her hair.

"He's dead…my father is dead!" she whispered as her voice started to crackle.

"I know" Tony said.

"This can't be true. He can't be dead!"

"Kim…"

She looked at him, the tears running down her face like a torrent.

He pulled her tighter and she lied her face against his chest, sobbing.

"It's okay, Kim" he tried to calm her down.

"We wanted to spend a weekend together camping in the woods next month" she said getting her voice back to normal. She suddenly rose her face and looked directly at Tony, "Did he suffer?"

"No."

Tony suddenly felt a glimpse of guilt flushing through him. He was standing here with Kim, telling her that Jack was dead, killed by a shot. And for just a single second he wanted to tell her the truth. But then refused the thought because the truth could only put her in danger if anyone would ever find out what really happened. He couldn't let that happen.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything but I can tell you that he was so proud of you and he loved you."

"I'm gonna miss him so much!" she stepped back a bit smiling slightly.

"Me too" he kissed her atop of her blonde hair which had grew longer since the last time he'd saw her.

"Let's go back inside."

"Yeah" she wiped away a tear.

He took her hand and then both went back inside.

"Chase?" Tony closed the door.

"Yeah?" he went over to him.

"You should take her to bed."

"Alright. Kim?" he took her hand.

Kim nodded slightly and then they went upstairs.

Michelle went over to Tony wrapping her arms around his waist. "This doesn't feel right" she whispered.

"I know. But it's better this way" he turned around and embraced her.

When Chase came back downstairs, Michelle and Tony were standing at the stairs.

"She is asleep now" Chase said.

"Good" Tony answered.

"Thank you" he smiled tired.

Tony nodded.

"If you need something call us" Michelle handed him a card.

"Alright" he gave them a hug and then went back to Kim.

Tony and Michelle watched him disappear then went out and drove home.

Chapter 6 – What should we do? 

Michelle switched on the light in the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. She looked tired but she also looked happy. Over the last few months, she'd never looked this relaxed and happy but now it was totally different. She turned on the facet and splashed water onto her face to be sure this wasn't a dream.

She went out and saw Tony sitting on the bed, starring at nothing in particular. She sat down next to him and took his hand into hers and looked directly into his deep brown eyes she still could get lost in.

"I love you" he suddenly burst out a tear running down his cheek. "I'm so sorry for destroyed this…and us. I never wanted to lose you. You're everything to me and I love you so much."

Michelle wiped away the tears and smiled brightly, "Sweetheart, remember what you told me?" She framed his face with her hands, "Let's get the past over with. Let's forget about the last few months. I don't care what happened anymore. But I do care about now. And now we are here, together" her smile melted his heart.

He started to kiss her, lying down on the bed, wrapping their legs into a tight embrace.

"I love you" she whispered. "Don't ever leave me again."

He kissed her more passionately and in response she started unbuttoning his shirt.

When she woke up it had already started getting light outside. She turned around to find that she was lying in the bed alone. For a moment she thought the last few days had only be a dream but a voice cut off her thoughts.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to get up" Tony leaned against the doorframe, smiling.

"Why?" Michelle stretched her legs.

"Because we gonna have a sunrise breakfast" he said.

Suddenly a bright smile appeared on her face. "Just give me a minute."

Tony nodded and then went out again.

Michelle couldn't believe it. It had been a long time since their last sunrise breakfast. The last time had been almost two years ago. The morning of the day that had changed their lives, the day he went to prison. The first time they'd had such a special breakfast had been during their honeymoon in Hawaii. Since then it had been their weekly ritual. They got up early and enjoyed breakfast during sunrise. It was their own ritual.

She closed her eyes and smiled again. Everything would be okay she knew now. She had never stopped loving Tony and there was nothing that could make her stop loving him ever.

She got out of the bed and put on a pair of jeans and a wool pullover and removed the ribbon form her hair. When she closed the closet a small bright object caught her eye on the floor in front of her. Michelle picked it up and placed it on her palm. It was her wedding ring. She knew what she would do next.

Michelle went out on the porch through the kitchen entrance and saw that Tony had already set breakfast on the table. There were bagels and fruits, coffee and orange juice.

"Take a seat" Tony approached her carrying two mugs.

"That looks great" she said.

"Thanks" he sat down.

But she hesitated and then turned around leaned against the balustrade.

"Michelle? You okay?" Tony poured himself some coffee.

When she didn't answered he stood up and went over to her. "Michelle?" he put his hand on her shoulder as he saw a tear on her face.

"I'm okay" she smiled shyly.

"Then what is it?" he followed up.

"Just…" suddenly she knelt down in front of him, taking something out of her pocket.

"Will you marry me?" she held out her ring.

Tony was stunned and surprised. He stared at the ring unable to answer.

"Tony?" she took his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Uh…Michelle…I don't know what to say" he finally managed to say.

"The last time it was the other way around" she smiled.

He frowned still staring at the ring in her hand.

"Tony, I love you and I want to marry you. I don't want to let you go again."

He took a deep breath, taking her up by pulling her hand. "And I love you…but I don't want you to rush into this. I mean, I don't want to lose you but I just want you to be sure."

"I am. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. The time we were married was the best time of my life. And I want to wear this ring again" she said as she put her ring on her left finger.

But she stopped as she saw Tony pulling out his own ring out of his pocket.

"Did you carry your ring around the whole time?"

"Yes" he said embarrassed.

"To be honest … I put the ring on every night since you left."

"Really?" he was stunned.

"Pathetic, isn't it?"

"It's hopeless" he said then put on his own ring then started to laugh out loud.

"You're amazing" she said smiling brightly.

"I know" they kissed each other for a few seconds.

"Modest as always" she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her back and she leaned against his chest watching the sunrise.

"So…now we're unemployed" her glance wandered over the city in front of them.

"Yeah" he said pulling her tighter.

"Then what do you think? What should we do?" she turned her face and looked directly in his eyes.

"I've got something in my mind…" he started to smile brightly, kissing her atop her head. "And I think you're gonna like it."

THE END 


End file.
